


Seeing Him

by Variastrix



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post BotFA, i guess?, silly oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variastrix/pseuds/Variastrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo sits at Thorin's bedside after the Battle has ended. When his intended wakes, Bilbo has to convince him of a few things.</p><p>So most people have probably seen the post-op video of that guy that sees his wife for the first time and its really cute and sweet and yadda yadda and there are probably a million fanfics based on it already but... here's a Bagginshield version! Please let me know if someone has done this already, I don't want to steal from anyone. Its a silly little romance thing so if you're a hardcore Tolkien fan please don't take this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking. This little oneshot is not beta'd and I kinda wrote it at an ungodly hour of the morning so let me know how coherent it is haha.  
> Inspired by the video "Seeing her for the first time again" on youtube and the tags the amazing ewebean posted on tumblr.  
> Let me know if you enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: REMEMBER WHEN I SAID EWEBEAN INSPIRED THIS WITH TAGS!?! THERE IS ART NOW SHE MADE THE THING LINK AT THE BOTTOM

Bilbo sat quietly at Thorin's bedside, grasping the dwarf's larger hand in both of his own with his eyes fixed on every little motion of his sleeping face. And Thorin  _was_  sleeping, Oin had assured him before leaving the tent for other patients.

 

"He's out of danger now, lad, no need to fret. When he does wake though don't be alarmed if he doesn't seem himself. Gave the fool enough pain tonic to knock out three men for a good few hours. Make sure to force a bit of bread on him, stuff doesn't sit right on an empty stomach."

Bilbo had nodded with a small smile, some bit of his anxiety melting away at the assurances of his friend. The fight, since dubbed the Battle of Five Armies, or so he'd heard, may have ended but he didn't think he'd be able to relax completely until his intended was awake once more. All of the company had miraculously survived, although there were close calls within the line of Durin. Thorin had spoken of forgiveness and regret just before fainting dead away in Bilbo's arms on the field and the hobbit had been half mad with worry ever since. To regain his lover only to lose him again so swiftly! To know that Thorin was back in his right mind and may actually make it to their wedding day brought lightness to his heart.

 A rumble of noise brought Bilbo's mind violently back to the present. Clear blue eyes blinked blearily up at the ceiling of the small healing tent and the hand clenched between his own twitched.

"Thorin! Oh how glad I am to see you awake!" Dislodging his hands, Bilbo reached for the chunk of bread by the king's bed and tore of a small piece. Thorin meanwhile stared absently at the hand Bilbo had released, flexing it where it hung in midair and frowning at how cold it felt. The frown only grew as a piece of bread was pressed into his palm and the dwarf's poor addled mind couldn't quite remember what he was supposed to be doing. Why did he have bread? Where exactly was he?

"Here now Thorin, eat your bread." Bilbo kept his voice soft and sweet. He had planned a million times what he would say to Thorin once he woke. Various exclamations of rage and forgiveness and sorrow and love had crossed his mind as emotions ran high. But to see the confused, pained, and utterly lost expression on his love's face had left nothing in Bilbo but a soft heart and a desire to nurture, and maybe a good bit of amusement for Thorin's sudden fascination with his own hand. The dwarf in question was intermittently taking small bites of the bread chunk in between staring forlornly at the hand curled around it.

"…Hurts." The king finally managed, and Bilbo had to laugh just a bit at how small and pitiful the statement was. If he didn't laugh he feared he might just burst into tears.

"I know, dear one, the hurt will fade soon. Eat your bread." Thorin just mumbled his assent and reluctantly continued to bring the bread to his mouth, small sounds of discomfort escaping as he tried to shift clumsily on his cot. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, thoughts kept floating just out of reach in his fuzzy mind. There was a kind voice urging him to eat his bread, and so he would, and his stomach hurt. That was all he knew. He must be in the healers' tents, must've wounded himself somehow.

"Can I sit up?" Bilbo heard the slightly slurred question and panicked a bit. He did not know if Thorin's wounds were bound enough to allow him to move, and he knew the dwarf was just stubborn enough to try despite the pain.

"I do not know, just- just wait a while. Oin will return and I will ask for you, alright?" Another mumbled assent and another bite of bread. Bilbo rather liked this more agreeable Thorin, though his obvious discomfort ruined the benefits.

Thorin made the monumental effort of moving his head toward the kind voice, and blinked several times when he caught sight of its source. He pointed a finger at the creature, manners addled along with his mind, and croaked 

"Did the healers send you to me?"

Bilbo faltered, did Thorin really not remember? Had his head been hurt? Was it more serious than they had feared? But he remembered Oin's assurances and how Thorin may not be all there when he woke. Perhaps Bilbo could remind him…?

"No…" He fidgeted a bit under Thorin's scrutiny. Even drugged the dwarf's stare was piercing.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." And Bilbo's face was cherry red in an instant.  _Not in his right mind!_  He reminded himself.  _Completely delusional!_  "….Wow." And now Bilbo was giggling like a Shire lass. It was not a time to be giggling while his love lay injured and he himself still splattered in orc blood! What in Aule's name was he thinking!

Thorin did not cease his staring, though he blinked heavily, muttering to himself with an outstretched hand still waving bread in the air.

"…The most gorgeous being I have  _ever_  seen….Better than gold..than mithril…" Bilbo giggled again, feeling rather awkwardly flattered at the praise. Thorin was a passionate partner, of course, but the dwarf had never complimented him so. No one had ever complimented him so. 

"I am staying with you, Thorin. Eat your bread now, alright? It will settle your stomach." The hobbit gestured to the chunk still clutched in Thorin's grip as his free hand ran nervously through his hair.

"I must know who you are." Thorin had to know what amazing creature fortune had brought to his bedside.

"I-ah, I'm Bilbo. Baggins, that is, Bilbo Baggins. I'm your- your intended." Blue eyes widened immediately as shock and jubilance burst in Thorin's heart. He fixed his eyes more heavily on the radiant being shifting in the chair beside him.

"You are  _my_  intended? My One?" He said it with such disbelief, as though he was astounded at his luck and Bilbo laughed again and flushed full to his ears.

"Yes?"

"Mahal  _wept_ …" Thorin's head fell back to the pillow from where he had lifted it in his surprise. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to make sense of his swirling thoughts. He must have done something entirely right in the eyes of the Valar to have deserved a One so gorgeous. With hair like gold and those  _eyes_  and that sweet smile and that addictive laugh… Whatever he was doing he needed to know so that he may continue to do so.

The shell-shocked dwarf of course had no idea that he continued to mumble various exclamations in that same reverent tone, nor did he notice how flustered Bilbo was getting.  _Not in his right_  mind, he thought, _injured even, pay him no mind…_

"Eat your bread Thorin,"

"Have we kissed yet?" And Bilbo was blushing again. Honestly, what was he going to do with this dwarf?"

"The bread, Thorin." Ah yes, the bread. In the wake of this amazing revelation Thorin had forgotten. Another bite was taken as he pondered the hobbit next to him. Bilbo had ducked his head to gaze fixedly at his knees, but the king could see the bright red tips of pointed ears peaking through golden curls.

"Let me see your face," he reached to tilt his beloved's chin until he could once again gaze into those beautiful eyes. "..Like emeralds…" What on earth had he done to deserve this? "You are sure we are bonded?"

Bilbo laughed again, recognizing more awareness in his lover's face. He would wake fully soon and oh Bilbo would tease him for this for ages. They would  _have_ ages. "We are soon to be, yes, I am quite sure." The hobbit raised his hands to smoothly enfold the, now bread-less, hand of his One. Thorin smiled beautifully at how warm his palm now felt, so cradled. It was a lovely sight.

"I am endlessly lucky then, to have you." Bilbo smiled with slightly misty eyes, clutching tighter to the love he so easily could have lost.

"As am I, dear one, as am I."

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are reading The Soul of a Mountain and are anxiously awaiting its amazing second chapter please know that I am working on it and I'm so so sorry for the wait! I'll get it posted soon, promise! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this little muffin of a story! Much love you guys, seriously.
> 
> LINK TO AAARRTT: http://ewebean.tumblr.com/post/73597523694/seeing-him-for-the-first-time-again

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drugged Honesty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153082) by [overtherisingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtherisingstar/pseuds/overtherisingstar)




End file.
